Ana and the Baby
by Steele Bound
Summary: Ana is unexpectedly a mother overnight and her entire world as she knew it is turned upside down. Will she buckle under all the pressure or will she rise above it?
1. Chapter 1

Ana

This has felt like such a long day at college. The final day of the year is always so stressful with sorting everything out for next year. I thought this day would never end. I am excited for the long break and I am even more excited because one of my architectural designs has been chosen by a Seattle construction company. There was a competition were all the architectural students had to send one design of a home and the construction company was willing to give the winner the chance to work with them on making that design come to life. The new project is in Seattle and I start in two weeks time. The company has paid for my transport and accommodation while I am there. If I nail this internship I might even be granted a permanent job once I graduate so I have to be focused and blow there minds away with my talent.

Tomorrow I graduate and will finally be a qualified architect. Since I was a little girl my mom was always putting me down and telling me how I ruined her life by coming into this world. One thing I am grateful for is I look nothing like Carla. I would have to hear how useless I am and how I am going to amount to nothing. Sketching was my safe place and since then I live to design. I am 21 years old and share a simple flat with my best friend Kate who is also graduating with me but as a Journalist. 7 month ago we found out Kate fell pregnant from a one night stand and to make things worse the guy was from out of town and she could not even remember his name. I get home and the smell of burnt food fills my nose.

"Kate are you in the kitchen again?"

"Oh hi Ana. Yup I thought I will surprise you with dinner but it's not as easy as you make it out to be." I could not help but laugh. Kate is so bad in the kitchen that I think she will even burn the water if she tried to make tea. I usually do all the cooking, cleaning and taking care of her.

"Ok Kate out of my kitchen. Ho many times have I told you not to try and cook? Get out and Let me do some damage control."

"You are a life saver Ana. What would I ever do without you?"

"Don't worry about that because I am not going anywhere. By the way you need to buy a new pan. This one and a hundred others you have destroyed are going into the trash." This makes us both laugh because that is the second pan this month.

"I think I will buy a few spare for us to keep for when I decide to cook. What do you think?" Oh is that a loaded question?

"I think that is a brilliant idea if you plan on cooking again."

"By the way I received a letter from my parents lawyer today." Oh my I can hear the disappointment in her voice. I can also tell she is trying to be brave and not cry. Since she told her parents she was pregnant they have tried to get her to get rid of the pregnancy. When she refused they cut her out of there lives. If it was not for Ethan her brother and my good friend we would both be on the street. He managed to get her trust fund turned over to her because she was pregnant so she did not need her parents money.

"And what did the letter say Kate? Are they finally realizing there mistake?" I can now see the tears running down her cheeks. I take her into my arms and comfort her.

"Kate I am here for you no matter what. Tell me please? I hate seeing you like this."

"They have legally cut me out of their lives by disowning me. I am legally an orphan now so my only family is you." She is now sobbing into my shoulder and my heart is breaking for her. I know what it is like to be rejected by the people you love the most. She finally pulls herself together and hands me an envelope.

"Kate what is this?"

"Its security Ana. Please keep an open mind when you read it and realize you are all me and my baby have." I can't even answer her. I open the envelope and realize it is a legal drawn up document giving me sole custody of the baby if Kate was no longer able to care for it. There is also a clause asking permission for her to register the baby as a Steele. I am speechless. I have a feeling she is not telling me something and it is scaring me. In the envelope is also her will, stating that I get everything of hers and I am crying so hard I can't carry on reading. I am shaking my head no because I can't picture my life without her. I know she is hiding something and it is breaking my heart.

"Kate why are you doing this? You are not going anywhere. Tell me you are ok Kate? Please. What are you hiding from me?"

"Ana I found out a while ago I have a very bad heart and the pregnancy has made it 10 times worse. The doctor does not think I will be strong enough to deliver so I am getting all my paperwork in order for when..." I can't believe what I am hearing. The way she has just blurted it out makes me even more angry. It's not possible. I am so angry with her. I get up and run to my room. I throw myself on my bed and weep my heart out. This is not how it is supposed to be. I can feel her standing at the end of my bed but I don't want to look at her.

"Ana please. I know this is scary for you but…. Aaaaaahhhh shit that hurts." Something is not right. I shoot off the bed and realize Kate is holding her belly and she is in pain. She keeps saying the baby cant come now it is too early. I realize her entire dress is soaked and it dawns on me that this baby is coming today.

"Oh shit Kate I think your water just broke. I need to get you to the hospital."

"No Ana I am not leaving this flat until you agree to sign my documents. I mean it. You need to promise me you will take care of this baby if I do not make it. I can't afford to do this without you. You have been there for me this entire time so don't you dare back out on me now Steele. I want you to be his or her mom if I can't. Please Ana promise me?" I am so torn of course I will say yes but I don't want to think of her not being here. It is breaking my heart but I also know time is short and I need to get her to the hospital.

"Yes Kate I will do it. Come I will sign the papers now then we can get you to the hospital." We walk to the lounge and I am shocked to find a very attractive young man in a suit waiting on the sofa. I did not hear the door bell go off.

"Kate who is this?"

"This is Mr. Kelly he is my lawyer and he is here as a witness to your signing. He is also waiting for the documents so he can file them. I have instructed him to everything I need done so you don't have to worry about a thing. Ana you can trust him." Trust him? I don't even know this man and by the way he is checking me out I already do not like him but at this point in time I have no choice in the matter.

"Kate I am terrified. Why are you doing all this. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Ana you do not know what is going to happen and I need to protect my baby. I can't even think what would happen if the state has to take him or her away." Oh hell I didn't even think of that possibility. I sign were I have to and so does Kate. Mr Kelly gives me his card and says he will be in contact with me. His hand shake lingers a little to long and it makes me a bit uncomfortable. I realize its not him but me being on edge because of the situation. I grab all Kate's stuff for the hospital and we rush out the door. This baby is not waiting for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot

My construction business is booming and things could not be any better. I ran a competition at the Portland college a few month back asking the students to all come up with one house design and I had the opportunity to choose the best one. Out of the hundreds of designs Christian my baby brother and I went over every one of them and there was one that stood out for both of us. It was a 12 bedroom 14 bathroom eco-friendly villa that took my breath away. Its is absolutely stunning. I can't wait to get started on the build.

"Elliot penny for your thoughts."

"Nothing really Christian. I was just thinking about this student that is coming out in two weeks time to help me on your house build."

"Oh yes I forgot about that. It's the student from Portland. The one that won the competition right?"

"Yes the same one. I will be collecting her from the airport next Friday and maybe I will show her around before we get down to business."

"What do you mean by show her around? Don't fuck this up Elliot she is a student and does not need the distraction from Seattle's playboy."

"No, I don't mean like that and as from tomorrow she will no longer be a student. I was chatting to her professor and he says she is 21 and very shy. She does not go out nor does she date so I think she is kind of a bookworm. Sort of hermit. She is the top of her class and very focused so I know she is not my type. As far as he knows she has a dad that is ex-military that she gets to see every now and then but no one else. I think I kind of feel sorry for her not having anyone because both you and I could have been like that if it was not for mom and dad." I didn't mean to get so emotional about all of this with Christian but it has being bugging me lately and I cant figure out why.

"Wow Elliot this kid has really gotten to you. I guess you are right about us. We could have been stuck in the system a long time if it was not for mum and dad. Ok so you are planing to take her on as your own personal charity case then?"

"No not like that. I am considering offering her a permanent job with Grey Construction after we complete the house. The professor says I need to see her other work because I will be blown away. His words not mine. I don't want this opportunity to slip through my fingers and if she gets picked up by another firm I could be in serious trouble. So when she comes here I want you to go over all of her drawings with me and then you can help me decide if it's a good idea to offer her the job or not. I wont say anything to her till I have your approval." I do hope he decides to take me up on the offer. It makes me kind of sad that I hardly get to spend any time with him. If it was not for me building his house he would not be here.

Christian

Wow listening to Elliot talk about this student really makes me appreciate my family so much more. I know for a fact I have not been the best son my mom and dad have. I keep my distant from them and very seldom attend family functions. Just 3 months ago I ended the contract with my latest sub Leila because she decided she was in love with me and needed more. Fuck how many times have I made myself clear to them that I only need them around to fuck and nothing more? I do not do more and they fucking knew it from the beginning. So I terminated her contract and got Taylor to send her on her way. I did not feel an ounce of regret when she left it was actually the total opposite. I felt relieved. I have decided I am not going to hire a new sub till the new year. I want to spend some time with my family and help my brother out with this project he is doing for me. How hard can this be?

"I think that is a great idea Elliot. Let me know when she is here and we can get together and go over all her designs."

"That would be great. Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Anything Elliot. Just name it."

"Can you get Welch to run a full background check on her just so we know what we are dealing with? I don't want any surprises when she gets here."

"I think that is a very wise thing to do. You get her details for me from the professor and I will run the check." I am glad to see I have rubbed off on him a little.

"Thanks bro. I will see you later." Elliot leaves and I am so confused about why I want to help him with this student. I don't know who she is or anything about her but I feel as if I should help for his sake. This is just crazy. One thing for sure is the house design of hers was phenomenal. This will be the first house in the states that will be completely off the electricity grid. It's going to be completely run on solar energy.

"Taylor"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to get the details of the student architect Elliot has coming to work for him and run a full background on her please?"

"Ok boss. I will call Elliot and get the details. Anything else sir?"

"Yes find out where he has her staying when she gets here and cancel the booking. Put her in the GEH suit here at Escala. She will be safer living here." I can see by the look on his face he is very confused by my requests.

"Ok sir if that is what you want. I will tell Elliot about these changes to."

"Very well Taylor thanks."

"Sir do you mind me asking why are you doing this for someone you don't know?" This is a first. Taylor never questions me or even doubts any of my orders.

"Actually I don't know myself Taylor. I just feel she has had a rough time and need a break. Her dad is ex military and she has no other family. This kid is a brilliant architect and she needs a break. I guess Elliot made me realize that a long time ago Grace and Carrick gave me a break and I feel I can pay that back by helping someone else." Wow did I say all that? What the fuck is going on with me? I have never been the guy who worries about everyone else's feelings and why the fuck is this fool grinning at me?

"Wow sir that was quiet a speech. I think that is actually a great thing to do. I am very impressed sir." Taylor is a man of few words and for him to be impressed with me makes me very happy.

"Now enough of all this sappy shit. Back to work Taylor."

"Yes sir." And he walks off with a smile on his face the fucking bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor

What the fuck has happened to the boss? He sure as hell surprised me with his declaration about helping this kid out. Yes, it is true that the Greys adopted him as a little kid but he has never cared before. What the fuck happened to make him act like this? Elliot texted the details and he was happy to have her stay at Escala and sent me her name. The surname Steele sounds so familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Just then my email pings and it is Welch with her background check. Fuck that man works fast.

Anastasia Rose Steele

21 years old

Father: Raymond Steele ex-military Deceased This is weird because according to elliot he said she hardly spends time with her dad. I don't think they know he is no longer around. Interesting.

Fuck me. I know Ray, we served together for a short while. I was of course a rookie then but he was brilliant and I remember the little girl he had on base. Fuck this is her all grown up. Wow what a small world. Now I am responsible for her. I will look after her like she is my own daughter. We used to call her Ana if I remember correctly because she hatted her full name.

Mother Carla married 4 times now married to a Bob Riley. I cant believe the bitch is still alive. She used to treat little Ana like shit. Something happened with husband no 3 and Ana but Ray refused to even talk about it. Since then Ana moved in with Ray full time and he resigned from the force. Just then I get a text from Welch that confuses me.

**Taylor I just got an update for the security check you asked me to run. A baby by the name of Nathan Raymond Steele was born today 3 hours ago at Seattle Grace hospital and get this the mother is Anastasia Rose Steele sir. Not sure what's going on but I guess this little lady is already in town sir. – W**

Fuck me that was not what I was expecting. Elliot did not mention she was pregnant. I grab my cell and text Elliot

**Elliot did you know the architect student is in Seattle now? – T**

**No I did not know that. She is only due here in two weeks time. She graduates tomorrow so I assumed she would be in Portland to collect her diploma. What is she doing here and were is she staying? - E **

**She is at Seattle Grace hospital. Apparently she has just had a baby. Not sure were she is staying, but certain she does not have anywhere to stay when she comes out of hospital. I am going over there now. – T**

**Ok keep me posted. Put her up in Escala if she has no place to go. Look after her T. Thanks keep me posted. – E**

**Will do. –T**

I walk over to the boss and he is sitting in his office. I know it is late but I have to make sure she is ok. Its my duty to Ray as a marine brother. I know he would do the same for me.

"Yes Taylor."

"Sir here is the background check you asked for. Do you mind if I leave for a few hours I need to go to the hospital and check on her sir."

"What do you mean by that? Who is in hospital? What is going on?"

"I am not really sure sir. Welch said the student is in Seattle Grace hospital now and she just had a baby. So I am going over there to find out everything sir. I have asked Gail to get the suit downstairs ready for her because she has no place to stay."

"Taylor why is this so important to you and I am not sure how she is pregnant because according to Elliot she does not even go out?"

"Sir after I left you earlier I realized you were right and this kid needs a break the other thing is I served with her father Raymond. When we were in the middle of combat I made a promise to him that if he did not make it I will look out for his little girl and he done the same for me. So it is my duty sir to take care of her. I will notify you as soon as I know what is going on sir. Elliot said he also did not know she was pregnant. I will get to the bottom of this."

"Ok I understand but I am confused because Elliot made it sound like her father was still alive."

"Yes, I got that impression to but i think it was a misunderstanding."

"Ok. Do what you have to Taylor. Take my black Amex card if she needs anything for her or the baby. I also want you to settle the hospital bill for her. I will get Gail to stock the apartment for her with food and necessities."

"Thank you sir." With that I walk out. It's unbelievable how generous the boss can be at times. I know he comes off as an ass most of the time but lately he has done a lot of things out of character. I leave for the hospital to sort things out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana

I rushed Kate to the hospital and she is in so much pain. The doctor in charge was very worried about her heart problem and decided to have her transferred to a better facility. At the moment we are sitting in a chopper were they are airlifting her to Seattle Grace hospital to have the baby. Apparently they are more equipped to handle cases like Kate's. They gave her a drug to stop the labor which seems to have helped her breath better as well. I am so terrified and refuse to let go of her hand. This is my best friend and sister and I can't imagine not having her in my life.

"Ana are you there?"

"Kate I am her. I will not leave you."

"Promise me Ana. Promise me you will look after my baby."

"No Kate you are going to be ok." I can't help the tears as my best friends eyes roll into the back of her head and all the machines start beeping. I am now sitting there in shock watching them work on her and all I am saying over and over is.

"Kate I promise I will look after the baby. I promise Kate. I promise. Please don't leave me. You are all I have left." I repeat this over and over. I get a shock and almost ump out of my skin when the paramedic touches my shoulder.

"Sorry ma'am I just wanted to let you know that your friend has slipped into a coma and as soon as we land we are going to be rushing her to surgery to do an emergency C- section. Now we need you to be brave and stay with us. I want you to put these scrubs on and don't leave her side. Do you understand me?" I think I am in shock at this point. I look up and realize he is waiting for an answer from me.

"Yes, I...I understand. Is she going to...?" I cant even get myself to use that word.

"I can't answer that ma'am but you need to be strong for her. Ok."

"Yes I will. No more tears I will be strong for her." He nods at me as the pilot announces we are landing. At the moment the helicopter doors open everything is a blur. Kate is rushed into an OR and I feel as if I have just being dragged along for the ride. They hook her up to all these machines then they start the c- section. The doctor announce she has had a boy and as he screams his first sound all Kate's machines start going off making sounds that are messing with my heart. Those horrible sounds I will never forget. I remember been dragged from the room as my best friend and sister slips away from me. The last thing I remember saying is.

"I promise Kate I will raise him as my own." Then I passed out. When I came to a few minutes later I am in a room with a baby cot next to me. It is dark outside and I realize it is in the evening. I get up and peep into the cot and my heart breaks at the view of Kate's beautiful baby boy. He has this thick blond curls and looks so much like Kate it breaks my heart. I get a fright at the nurse that is standing next to me. I did not even hear her come in.

"Ms. Steele I think your son needs a feed. Here is a bottle for you to nurse him."

"He is not my son ma'am. He is my friends son."

"Ma'am we were already informed by Mr Kelly that you are now the baby's legal mother." I get all weak in the knees when I realize what she is saying. I drop back onto the pillow and weep into my hands. She has just confirmed that my best friend is no longer around and I am a mother to a baby I don't even know how to care for. I don't know how long I have been laying here crying for but I scream out in fear when a huge very familiar guy walks into the room and addresses me. Were do I know him from?

"Ms. Steele are you ok? Im sorry I scared you." I look up at him and nod my head. What else can I say?

"Is there a problem I can help you with ma'am. You should not be crying so soon after you had a baby ma'am." This at least makes me smile and I pull myself together and get off the bed. I go into the bathroom and wash up and I feel a lot better even if my heart is in millions of pieces. I need to be strong for that little boy laying there needing me because I made a promise to Kate.

"Sorry sir I am at a disadvantage here. You know me but I don't know you but you do look very familiar."

"Sorry ma'am I am Jayson Taylor I was in the military with you father Ray. I know work for Mr Grey as his personal security." I see so he works for my new boss at Grey Construction. That makes sense. That is where I know him from. I also remember him on the base before dad resigned and we moved away. I used to call him JT because it was easier for me at the time.

"JT is that you?" I say with a huge smile. Making him laugh.

"Yes it is Ana. I forgot you were the only one who called me that on base." He says back. I tell him everything that has happened and he seems to understand what is going on.

"So Ana this little guy over here is all your now?"

"Yup he is. It's a big responsibility but I don't have a choice. I am all he has and I will not abandon him."

"That's good to here. When he is released I have an apartment for you to move into."

"Oh no that is not necessary. I will make a plan. I do not want to burden anybody."

"Ana this is not a discussion. Mr Grey had the apartment ready for you anyway, for when you came here to work. So what if you move in a weak or two earlier? You will continue with the project you'll are going to be working on. We also have my fiancé Gail on standby to watch over the baby when you are at work." I can't help feel relieved by hearing all this but it is too much.

"No this is all too much. I can't expect all this." And I beak down all over again and he takes me into his arms and holds me. I have never been treated like this before.

Taylor

When I walked into the hospital this was the last thing I expected to come across. This little lady has taken on this huge responsibility without even a second thought. She always had such a huge heart. I can see she is not used to having people taking care of her but she is going to have to learn very fast because I am not leaving her to fend for herself. She is in my arms crying her eyes out when Grace walks in to check on the baby.

"Taylor what in the world are you doing here with my patient?" Oh shit I should have realized Grace would be here. I will just give her the basics.

"Hello Mrs. Grey. This is Ms. Steele my niece." I know that is sort of a lie but I am not in the mood for all the explaining at this point.

"I am here to help her out ma'am and to support her." Fuck I do hope that I am convincing her and Ana does not out me.

"Oh Taylor that is wonderful news. I was so worried she was all alone. I feel so much better knowing she has you."

"Thank you Grace. How is the baby and when can Ana go home?"

"The baby is actual perfect and they may go home some time tomorrow. Ms. Steele's paper work has been all filled out and all the bills have been sorted out. Mr Kelly asked me to give you this envelope and to tell you all things regarding your friend are sorted out." Fuck who the hell is Mr Kelly and why the fuck did he pay her bills? Ana pulls herself together and thanks Grace. She moves over and scoops the baby into her arms and starts giving him the bottle a nurse had left on the aside table. I can tell she is a natural at this and is going to make a great mom. When I go over to see the baby something very familiar about the baby catches my eye but I am not sure what it is.

"Ana I need to go out for a while. Is there anything you need for me to get you?" I can see she is embarrassed by my request and is not used to been offered help.

Ana

I am so embarrassed by his question. How do I say yes JT I need panties and bras because I didn't pack any.

"I don't have anything with me. The trip here was an emergency." I think he understands because he pulls out his cell and I get half a conversation that goes something like this.

"Hi I am Mr Greys head of security… Yes… I need clothes for a young lady…. Yes everything… No I am not sure but I will put her on the line for you…. Yes I will settle that… thank you. He hands me the phone and says to tell them my size. I tell the lady everything she needs to know and I also ask her if she can just pick me out the cheapest pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I can see from the corner of my eye JT is laughing at me. When I end the call I hand him his phone.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing Ana but did you really just tell her to look for the cheapest jeans and t-shirt for you?"

"Yes I did. What's wrong with that? I don't have a lot of money to waste and with a baby now, things will be harder. I know Kate left him money but I know that can't last forever."

"Ok I understand. I will send what you need for your stay here tonight and the rest I will drop off at the apartment. I will come back tomorrow to pick you up."

"No wait. What does that mean the rest?" Now I am stressing what part of I don't have money does he not understand?

"Ana Mr Grey insisted I get you an entire wardrobe for you and the baby." I am totally lost for words. I am just staring at him. I manage to whisper to him.

"I can't afford all this JT." I didn't realize my eyes were filling with tears again. Now what do I do?

"Ana its ok. The bill is paid for. You don't have to worry about a thing. Now I want you to relax and take care of this little man. Ok." I nod to him then I remember one thing the nurses told me. I put the baby down and dig in my bag and pull out a $100 bill and hold it out to him. By the look on his face he was not impressed.

"And that is for?"

"I need you to please buy me a car seat or I can't take the baby home. There should also be enough there for a pack or two of new born diapers as well as some formula." He is looking at me like I am speaking another language which makes me laugh.

"JT is something the mater?"

"No Ana. I don't want your money. As I told you before everything is sorted out. I will see you later."

"JT I want the receipt for everything you buy for me so I can pay Mr grey back or I will not accept any of it. Do you understand me? I am serious about this." He just nods at me then he walk out leaving me there with my baby boy. It is such a weird feeling saying my baby. Loosing Kate still does not feel real to me. Just thinking about her gets me all sad and teary eyed again. Will this pain ever go away? Its like loosing my dad all over again. Why does everybody I love always leave me?


	5. Chapter 5

Christian

I am sitting here with Elliot having breakfast and waiting for Taylor to come back. Just then the elevator pings and he comes strolling out. I guess he went to secure the apartment downstairs. I am eager to talk to him as I did not get to find out what happened at the hospital last night.

"Taylor what did you find out?" He explains everything to us and I am totally shocked at what he reveals to us. I can tell by the look on Elliot's face he feels the same way.

"So you are telling me this baby is her best friends and not hers but she is now his legal and only relative?"

"Correct. Her family legally divorced her over this pregnancy."

"Fuck. Ok and now that friend died giving birth to the baby." He nods again.

"Anastasia is now the legal guardian of the baby because her friends family disowned her and this baby." Another head nod. I know I am repeating myself but I need to get this story straight.

"She has nowhere to go and no one to turn to so you are helping her out and she is going to stay in the apartment below us."

"Yes sir." Finally more than a nod. Ok I did know about the apartment and the helping out.

"Sir the apartment is already set up for her. Gail got everything she needs. If you don't mind I would like to go and collect them from the hospital when they are discharged."

"That is fine Taylor. I will get Gail to have a dinner ready so we can meet this young lady tonight if she is out."

"That's a good idea sir. By the way, your mom is the pediatrician on that case." This is interesting news. I will call her and see what she has to say. Finally Elliot has something to say.

"Taylor does she still want to work on the project with us or is she going to go back home."

"She is still doing the project. In actual fact she asked me if she can start in a weeks time instead of two. Gail has offered to baby sit when she is at work. That is if the boss don't mind. She does not have a home to go back to as her best friends ex family has kicked them out of their apartment today and sold it." I am stunned when I hear this. How could they be so cruel?

"Not at all Taylor as long as it don't interrupt Gail's work here." Ok that was a bit of a dick comment but my staff must realize there place.

"Of course not sir. I also ordered some clothes for her because she has nothing with her. She was very stressed about how she was going to pay you back sir. She seems to be very independent and not used to getting help from anyone. She told me to bring every receipt so she can pay you back. She even threatened me that if I didn't she will not keep the stuff." This makes both Elliot and I burst into laughter. When I pull myself together Elliot and I decide to personally go down to the hospital with Taylor to deliver the stuff she needs for her hospital stay. This way she wont fight with Taylor on who is paying.

Ana

I am sitting on the sofa and have finally found the nerve to open up the envelope Dr. Grace handed to me. Inside is the baby's birth certificate which states. Baby: Nathan Raymond Steele

Mother: Anastasia Rose Steele. This makes me shed a few tears.

Father: Unknown. The other documents show I will be getting a large sum of money every month to look after the baby. All our stuff at home has been put in storage because Kate's father kicked us out of the flat and sold it. This makes me sad because now Nathan and I have no home when we go back. I will think about it closer to the time. I am very interested in knowing why Mr Grey is so generous. He does not even know me yet he is helping me out. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shout and in walks JT and I am shocked to see two men follow behind him. The first is in a pair of Jeans and a shirt that says Grey Construction. I guess he is my boss. He has blond curly hair and green eyes. He is a gorgeous man. The other man takes my breath away completely. Wow. He is wearing a black suit that shows his broad shoulders off perfectly and he has copper hair and the most beautiful grey eyes. He is by far the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.

"Ana I want to introduce you to Mr Elliot Grey your boss and his brother Mr Christian Grey my boss." I am stunned by what Taylor has just said. Yesterday he told me his boss is paying for everything and this is where I realize it's my bosses brother.

"Hi Mr Grey and Mr Grey it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I am not sure who I am addressing. Then my boss speaks up.

"Please Ms. Steele call me Elliot. I hate being called Mr Grey." This makes me laugh.

"Very well Elliot call me Ana because I hate been called Ms. Steele." And he starts to laugh.

"And call me Christian." The hunk says, I was shocked when he shook my hand it was as if a current of electricity passed through us. I knew he felt it to because he also gasped and rubbed his palm when I let go. This is gong to be very interesting. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks and I find my chest tightening up. Elliot looks so much like Nathan. Could it be possible? I have to find out before they leave here. Of course he was around Portland the time of conception laying out the details of the competition with the college. Maybe it is just a coincidence.

Elliot

We were introduced to Ana and she is a lovely little thing. She has long brunette hair and the biggest blue eyes. She is so sweat and shy. I am drawn to the little cot that is next to the bed. In there is the tiniest little baby I have ever seen. Not that I have seen many. He has a mop or blond curly hair just like mine and he looks so peaceful. Without even thinking I scoop him into my arms and settle into the sofa and just stare at him. I don't know this kid but I feel so protective of him already. Maybe its just the fact that he has just lost him mother.

Christian

We walk into the hospital room and I am stunned at the sight siting there on the sofa. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She has the shiniest brunette hair that is hanging over her shoulder. I can actually envision that hair wrapped around my wrist while I fuck her from behind. Then when she locked eyes with me I was speechless. It was as if she was looking right into my soul. Her eyes are the most stunning color I have ever seen. She shook my hand and I knew she felt the spark to. I am so attracted to this little lady that it scares me. I am not a guy who dates girls I contract subs and fuck them hard then move on. But there is something different with Ana and I find myself wanting her more than I have wanted anyone in my life. I feel as if I am short of breath and Taylor notices. Good thing her and Elliot are concentrating on the baby. Taylor drags me out the room and glares at me.

"Boss are you ok?" I manage to calm myself down and nod to him.

"Wow Taylor. What the fuck is happening to me?"

"It's called a panic attack sir. What were you thinking of when it happened?" Fuck I know how protective he is of her. So what do I say.

"I want more Taylor." That is all I manage. I can see he is confused by what I have said.

"Sir what does that mean?" Shit how do I say this without sounding like a fucking fool?

"It means Taylor that I want a contractor in ASAP to remove that fucking playroom from my home. It also means I am done with that fucked up lifestyle that Elena got me hooked on. I want more Taylor. I don't know why I am thinking about all this now but I can't seem to get it out of my mind and it's fucking freaking me the hell out." By the shock on his face I know he has realized what I am saying. He shakes his head yes and calls someone on his phone.

"Excuse me for saying this sir but it's about fucking time. If you don't mind me asking sir what changed your mind?" Wow that is a fucking good question.

"I am not sure but when I saw my brother holding that tiny baby something in me changed. I saw that little baby as being a victim like I was and it socked me. I felt sick just thinking about it. Then when Ana looked at me the way she did I was ashamed of everything I am and wanted to better myself. I don't want to be that guy anymore." Wow did I really just poor my fucking heart out to my fucking security man. Fuck me. He must really think I am fucking loosing my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor

I am standing here fucking shocked and completely speechless. The boss has walked back into the room and I have just got off the phone organizing a crew to come clear out the playroom. By the time we get back to the penthouse it will all be cleared out. I did notice the interaction between Ana and the boss but was shocked to realize how it has affected him. He was so ashamed of himself for been a Dom and wants all that to change. He wants more when just a few months ago he ended Leila's contract for wanting more. I knew my little Ana was special but fuck me if I ever thought she would be the one to bring the boss to his knees. I know he would never do anything to hurt her but I will still be keeping an eye on him. it is also about fucking time he realizes what that bitch done to him was wrong.

I walk back in the room and the boss is sitting next to Elliot on the sofa and they are all chatting like they are old friends. I decide to go and grab some lunch for them all and realize the pap's are out in full force. They are stationed around the entire hospital. Fuck I need to notify the boss so we can have a cover story because there is no way I am letting them get wind of Ana and the baby. While out getting the food I try to come up with a plan to get the boss out of the hospital intact. I get a call from Gail informing me Leila and the Bitch are in the underground parking garage trying to gain access to the penthouse. This is the last thing I needed today. Fuck I knew that bitch will not just let the boss go without a scene. What the fuck does she want now? This really pisses me off because finally things seem to be looking up for the boss and now this. As for Leila she is in for one rude awakening. The boss has strict rules about his subs never showing up at his home again. I do wonder how Ana will react to knowing what the boss was. I just hope she is strong and brave enough to see past his horrible past and know what a good man he is.

Ana

We are all sitting in my room and we are chatting like we are all old friends. They are so easy to talk to. Nathan started to fuss a bit and Elliot asked if he could feed him which I didn't have a problem with.

"Ana what's the plans for your friend?" Elliot asks me and this causes me to break down and cry all over again. It is so hard knowing Kate is no longer with me. Before I even know what is going on I am in Christians arms and he is holding me close. How he moved so fast I have no idea. I kind of feel safe in his arms but at the same time I can feel Elliot's curious eyes on me. Christian is rubbing my back telling me its all going to be ok and I have never being more embarrassed in my life. When I pull myself together I move back to sit crossed legs in the middle of the bed and decide to tell them about Kate.

"Well my friend Kate has requested that I cremate her and I must spread her ashes near the closest shopping mall." This makes me smile because I remember the conversation we had about this.

"Ana when I die I want to be cremated." Kate said to me.

"Oh Kate when I die I rather be buried. I have a fear of being burnt. What if I am not really dead and they think I am." We both had a good laugh about this.

"Well, I want you to take my ashes and throw it by the closest shopping mall. Promise me you will do that for me Ana." I promised her that and we laughed some more. When I realize were I am I realize I have to gorgeous men staring at me like I am a crazy woman.

"Yes that is what she wanted. She was a kind of shopaholic." Elliot and Christian both laugh at that and shake their heads.

"And you Ana? Are you a shopaholic to?"

"Oh no Elliot. I hate going to the shops. If I need something I run in and grab what I need and get out of there as soon as possible." Just then JT comes in and whispers to Christian. I can see something bad is up.

"Elliot I have to leave now. I will send Taylor to collect you when we are done." Christian says and I can see he is all back to business.

"No need bro I will use moms car then fetch mom later." They leave and I realize this is the perfect time to chat with Elliot about the project.

"Is everything ok with your brother?"

"I think so but why would you ask that?"

"I'm not sure but it seemed that since JT walked into the room his entire body went tense. I can tell something was very wrong. He was very angry at something and his eyes were blank ." Ok well I think that was a little bit too much observation from me and I get embarrassed.

"Ana do you like my little brother?" Elliot mock me in a laughing voice which makes me blush red all over again. I don't even look at him and make as if I am seeing to Nathan.

"I don't know what you mean by that? I was just being observant." I say and that makes him laugh even more and I find myself laughing with him to. It feels good to unwind a little.

"Ok little Ana. I will take your word for it but do not get me wrong. I can tell my brother is very interested in you to and I can promise you that is a good thing." I don't even respond to that because I have no words to say. He leaves the room to go and search for his mom. While waiting for Elliot I receive a text from Christian. How the hell did he get my number? This is a discussion we will have to have soon because I hate for people to go behind my back.

**Hello Anastasia would you have dinner with me tonight when you come out of hospital?-Christian**

I am completely thrown by Christians request. I am very attracted to him but I never dreamed he would feel the same way about me. I guess Elliot was right about his little brother. Wow what do I say to that? I do not date but I guess he did not mention a date he just invited me to a friendly dinner. I put my biggest smile on my face not like he can see it and type.

**Before I answer you I want to know how you got my cell number and what else you know about me?-A **He does not reply me for a while and I think I have just blown it to bits. When my cell pings I smile knowing he is going to have a smart remark.

**Well Anastasia if you have dinner with me I promise to answer all your questions for you. About your cell number Taylor gave it to me. So since my mom just told me you are going home today can I tell Gail to arrange dinner for 2?-C**

**I would love to Christian but are you sure?-A**

**I am 100% positive. I have never been this attracted to anyone in my life before. I will tell you everything about me tonight at dinner then you can decide if you still want to still see me.-C** Ok now I am curious as to know what secrets this man has.

**Ok then it is a date.-A **Oh I am an idiot. I should have never typed date.

**A date wow I never thought I would ever be going on one of those.-C** He sounds so surprised. I would have thought a man this gorgeous has dates all the time. This just goes to show that I know not a thing about him but I do know that JT will be close by.

Christian

We rush out of the hospital and are attacked by the pap's. I hate theses fucking bastards and wish they would leave me alone. I call Elliott to see how things are.

"Hi bro. What's up?"

"Elliot how is Ana and the baby?"

"Well, I just spoke to mum and she said Ana is allowed to go home within the hour."

"Ok listen to me. The pap's are hanging around the hospital waiting for a scoop. I have hired a guy his name is Luke Sawyers. He will be collecting Ana from the hospital. Since no one knows him or Ana it will be safe for her."

"Wow wait a minute. Is this really Christian Grey I am taking to?"

"Fuck off Elliot and just do what I say. I do not have time for games. When you leave the hospital the pap's will realize there is no story there so Ana and Luke can leave like normal people. Do you understand me?"

"Yup loud and clear. Laters." And the fucker hangs up on me. I just hope it all goes smoothly.

"Taylor is Luke briefed on his assignment?"

"Yes sir he is on his way to the hospital to collect Ana as we speak. He is not using the Audi's because the pap's will know."

"Ok that's smart I did not think of that. So what is he using?"

"His personal car sir."

"And that is?" I have to know it is safe to drive.

"He has a Ford F250 truck sir." Fuck ok I guess there are worse vehicles than that.

"Ok tell me as soon as they get to our underground parking so I can see Ana up to her apartment."

"Yes sir."

As we pull into the parking garage we spot Elena standing there with Leila and my anger spikes. The only thing that is keeping me sane is the dinner I have planned with Ana to look forward to. Oh boy this is going to be tricky.

"Taylor I want you to escort Leila out of here and back to her apartment and warn her about the NDA she signed. Tell her if she breaks her word one more time I am cutting her off completely. I do not fucking want her back here again."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing. I don't even want to discuss anything with her. So when we get out I am going straight up to the penthouse with Elena."

"Got it sir."

"Is the room gone?" I know Taylor would catch onto what I am saying without having me explain it to him.

"Yes sir. It is now a sate of the art games room. Your brother is going to be spending a hell of a lot of time in your penthouse now." This actually makes me smile. I didn't realize how much time I have wasted when I could have been with my family. Well things are going to change.

"Brilliant. I can't wait to see it." We get out and Leila rushes towards me which makes me freeze. I still have a thing about people touching me and I hope the bitch remembers this. Luckily for me Taylor is faster than her and stops her.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Taylor." I can't believe how she is talking to him. I reign in my temper because I refuse to address her.

"Leila please come with me so I can take you back to your apartment." Taylor says in a firm voice.

"No Taylor I belong here with my master." Now she is beginning to scream and I do not want an audience and I never know were the paparazzi are?

"No you are wrong Mr grey ended your contract months ago. He is nothing to you but, you are in breach of the NDA you signed. Do you want to go over what that means?" She shakes her head no. I am very relived when she goes with Taylor. Elena and I ride up in the lift. As soon as we get into the apartment I let her have it.

"Elena what the fuck did you bring her here for?" I scream at her.

"It's nice to see you to Christian darling. Its been a while."

"Don't fucking play games with me Elena. I am not in the fucking mood. Now answer my fucking question."

"I honestly did not see a big problem with bringing her here. She wanted you and I know you have not had a sub in a long time. I thought maybe she can help you with all the built up stress that you clearly have." I cant believe what she has just said to me. I walk away without saying a word and pour myself a glass of wine. All I can see is little Nathans face and Elena sinking her claws into him. I do not understand why I am having a problem with this now? All this time we have been good friends and I believe she actually helped me when I was younger. All this is making me very angry. I need to control myself.

"Are you fucking kidding me Elena? How the fuck did you think bringing an ex sub who is fucking obsessed with me back to my apartment supposed to help me? When I told you I was not taking on another sub I meant it. Why the fuck did you think I would have just changed my mind?"

"I honestly thought that was just a short-term thing for you. You cannot survive without a sub Christian. You need this like you need air and you know it." Now she is a pro on what I need?

"How the fuck do you think you know what I need better than I do? If I am honest with you I don't need this at all anymore." When I say this to her I realize how true it is. I can picture Ana smiling at me with those beautiful blue eyes and it is enough for me to realize that maybe all this time I have been missing out on the best things in life.

"Christian I know this because I made you the way you are and if it was not for me you would not be where you are now. I also know we are the same and I defiantly need my sub like you need yours. If you are tired of all those inexperienced subs I am willing to sub for you again." This statement makes me so angry because that is bullshit. Why the fuck would I want to fuck her old ass again? I worked my ass off to be were I am now. I sacrificed a lot for my business to be a success and I done that all on my own. Yes as a teenager she helped fuck the anger out of me but my business is all me.

"Elena I am going to say this once so listen carefully. I am not in the lifestyle anymore. No more fucking subs and no more playroom. I am ready for more and have found a lovely women who is willing to go out with me. So I want you to stop trying to contract me with your fucking subs. If you can't respect that then I don't want to have anything to do with you. Now the ball is in your court." I can see she is standing there stunned. Those were probably the last words she ever expected to hear come out of my mouth and that is when it hits me like a ton of bricks. All this fucking time she has controlled me, even though I thought I was my own man. She would control the subs I contracted. She would give me advise when they are getting to clingy because she did not want me to be attached to anyone but her. Well her days are numbered. Christian Grey has just seen the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot

I had to excuse myself from Ana's room to go and search of my mom. I needed her car. I can still see my brothers face when he watched Ana, it is so not Christian to act like this. I was stunned when he hugged her close when she broke down over her friend. Since Christian has been with us he has never allowed anyone to touch him and neither did he ever touch any of us. So to see him show Ana comfort was so difficult to wrap my head around. I get my moms keys and she said dad will collect her later then he will drive her to Christian's place to collect her car so that was one less stress. I walk back into the room and she seems to be smiling at her phone.

"Ana are you ok?"

"Yup I am great. Your brother just asked me out to dinner and I said yes." Wow now I am shocked. Christian on a date with Ana never saw that one coming. Ok maybe a little but she said dinner not a date. I always thought he was gay though but I am trilled about this.

"Ana do you need any help with the arrangements for your friends funeral?"

"No I do not but thank you for the offer. Here is a picture of her and I together a few months ago." She hands me a picture and I realize I had a one night stand with her friend a wile back in Portland.

"Ana this is Kate right."

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Not really. I met her in a bar in Portland a while back and we hooked up for the night and then I never saw her again." Shit I realize this is not the best of things to say to her friend that is grieving her.

"If you hooked up with her could you be Nathans dad?" Fuck I am speechless with this question. No fucking way. I always use protection.

"Why would you ask me such a question? Did she not know who Nathans father is?" My mind is now reeling and i am so not up to dealing with this now.

"No, Kate told me she slept with a gorgeous guy with blonde hair but she also did use protection and she did not know his name, but she also said she slept with 3 other men very soon after that and it could be any one of them. As you can recall she also has blonde hair like yours and Nathans so we cant say. She did say she was sure it cant be the hunk with blonde hair because they used a condom. Is that correct?"

"Yes, we most defiantly did so I know this child is not mine and she did say she slept with 3 other guys. I know for a fact I was very careful to use protection."

"Ok I also think you are right. I wont let this bother me anymore. Nathan is a Steele now and I will do everything in my power to keep my son safe." I leave the hospital and go to Christians apartment to talk to him. I am so stresses thinking that maybe he could be mine. I did get a funny feeling when I first laid eyes on him. I decide to use the fire escape instead of the lift. Ana was not ready to leave so I gave her my cell number to call me when she is ready and I also explained about Luke coming. As I get to the door I hear Christian screaming at a women and I recognize Elena moms fucked up friend and I am shocked at what he says to her. I knew she was sick but I never imagined she ever got hold of my baby brother.

Elena

I am furious listening to Christian talking about leaving the lifestyle. He needs this. I know it and he knows it. What happened to change his mind and who the fuck is this women he has met? I wonder if she knows what he is.

"Christian this women who is she and does she know what you are?"

"Firstly that is none of your fucking business who she is. You better stay away from her or else. Secondly no we are going to talk about all that when she gets released from the hospital today." Oh wow what do I say to that?

"Christian stop been so hostile towards me? I am just asking because I am concerned for you. I am so sorry is she sick?" I need to be smart about this.

"No Anastasia is not sick she just had a baby." Oh wow what a fucking curve ball. That was the last thing I expected him to say.

"You want to date a women that just had another mans child? Do you realize how wrong that is Christian? I know she cant give you what you need but if you are in need of some playroom time my door is always open for you. We can have some fun together its been such a long time."

Christian

I can't even believe she has suggested that to me. I have had enough of this. This was the last straw. I have been so ashamed of what I have become and then this.

"Firstly Nathan is not another mans child and Elena get the fuck out of my house and do not ever come back. I am official done with you. You disgust me." Ok it's not a lie. Nathan does not have a dad but he is Ana's son so it was not a lie he is not another mans son.

"Are you crazy Christian? You cant just throw me away. We have been through so much. Have you forgotten how much fun we used to have?"

"Elena I want you to get the fuck out of my apartment. If you remember correctly you raped me at the age of 15. I was to fucking young to be doing the things you had me doing. You used to beat me and humiliated me but I took it because you convinced me I was a nothing and nobody but you wanted me. You took away my youth and made me think my family hated me. Yes, you taught me how to fuck but you also hurt me in a way no other person has done. Because of you I have pushed my family away and have not a single friend. I have just come to realize you have been using me all this time and I am done with it. I want no part of you personally or professionally. I will get my lawyers to sign over the salons to you." As I turn around to escort her out the elevator pings and Taylor steps out and I also see my Big brother standing there and by the pain on his face he has herd more than I would have wanted him to here. Then he shocks me by speaking to Elena.

"You fucking lying bitch. I let you fuck me countless times when I was a kid. I let you humiliate me in those fucking degrading clubs because you promised me if I let you have me you will leave my fucking baby brother alone." What the fuck did he just say? I turn towards Elena and I can see by her face he is telling the truth. I can't seem to catch my breath and I walk straight into my office to calm myself down. How the fuck did I let that happen I don't even notice I am crying.

Taylor

Oh boy I guess this is the point were the bitch gets what is coming to her. Yes I knew her and the boss had something a long time ago but I did not know about Elliot's deal with her and by the boss's response neither did he.

"Elena you bitch. You better get the fuck out of my brothers apartment before I loose my fucking mind." Elliot is now screaming at her and I decide to escort he out before he does something he regrets. I grab her by the arm and she tries to fight me but I am to strong for her. I throw her into the lift and get in myself.

"You have no right to treat me like this Taylor. Have you forgotten you are just the fucking help around her?" This makes me burst into laughter which stuns her because she has never seen me laugh before.

"Oh Elena how little you know. News flash bitch. He does not need or want you around anymore. To make things even worse for you he just found out you sexually abused his brother using him as a pawn. How do you think he is going to treat you after you have hurt someone in his family. You do know how Christian is so protective of his family don't you?" I can see it finally hits home what she has done and she starts shaking. I could not care less about her and I send her off and change all the entry codes once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana

I was released an hour ago and Elliot has not been answering his phone. Something serious must have come up. I am standing outside the hospital and I have no idea what to do. I don't even know what this Luke guy looks like. Maybe I should get a cab to take me to the bus station so I can go back to Portland.

"Excuse me miss are you Anastasia?" Standing before me is a very fake looking Barbie wana-bee. How does she know my name?

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Oh darling I am Elena one of Christians dear friends. He has sent me to collect you because he had to leave town for a very important meeting." The least he could have done was to call me and tell me himself.

"Oh thank you. I was so worried. Could you please take me to Escala to my apartment. I didn't know anyone here in Seattle."

"Oh it's a pleasure dear. Were are you from?" We get in the car and we start driving. Im impressed she even has a car seat in the back for nathan. She seems nice enough but what's with the 101 questions?

"I am an architect from Portland."

"Oh now I understand why Christian asked me to drive you to Portland. I could not understand why he would want you gone so soon after you had a baby."

"What do you mean by this?" I am hurt that he did not have the balls to come and tell me himself. I thought we had dinner plans but I guess I was wrong.

"Well we had a lovely chat earlier and he was telling me he was thinking of dating you."

"Yes we had dinner plans this evening." Oh so he did tell her he was going to dinner with me.

"Yes I know he was going to tell you about himself and that's when he realized you can never be what he needs." I don't even have anything to reply to that. I am just so disappointed to be hearing this from a third-party. He should have had the ball to tell me himself.

"Yes, dear as I was saying Christian has a particular lifestyle that you do not fit into especially with a new baby, you see he does not date women he contracts submissive to please him." A submissive this rings a few bells. I remember Kate doing an article about the lifestyle a while ago. We went to a few clubs trying to learn as much as we could for her school paper she was writing. It was very intriguing and I was curious. Of course I am still a virgin so getting involved at the club was not an option but when I find me a great guy that loves me I would want to try a few things out. But as this women said Christian wants a full-time contracted women and with the baby I know I cannot give him that. I am not disgusted by him since it's a choice anyone can make. If you think about it most men go around sleeping with different women. Who knows what decease they are carrying at least Christian does it in a safer way and sticks to one at a time. In a way it's a relationship of sorts. I can't fault him for who he is. The only thing that gets to me is him not being honest with me. I pull out my phone and text Jose a friend from college because I don't have anywhere to go when we get to Portland.

**Hi Jose are you home?-A**

**Hi Ana. Yes I am actually. What's up?-J**

**I am in a bit of a situation. Kate's dad had kicked me out and I have nowhere to go. Can I crash by you for a while?-A**

**Of course you can. Come on over.-J**

**Thank you. You are the best-A**

We pull into Portland and I give her Jose address.

"Elena can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes dear anything."

"Please tell Christian if he was honest with me and told me he was into the lifestyle I would have not judged him and please thank him for everything him and his brother have done for me." She nods at me as we pull up to Jose flat. I grab all my things and she drives off.

Elliot

I walk into my brothers office and I am heart-broken at the sight of him crying. I go up to him and kneel in front of him.

"Christian I am so sorry I did not protect you." He looks at me like I am crazy. He clears his throat wipes his face and says.

"Elliot don't you dare fucking say shit like that. You gave yourself to that bitch for one whole year to protect me. I done the same for you. We were both played by the same bitch. She is going to get what is coming to her. I promise you that." He gets up and squares his shoulders and I see the CEO is back. He picks up his cell and I get half of the conversation.

"Ros I want you to liquidate all stock in Mrs Lincoln's salons…. Yes….Now…..Perfect…..One more thing how much shares do we have in Lincoln timbers?...Ok try and buy 10 percent more...Yes then I will have controlling interest to do with as I please…No don't do anything like that. I want this as an insurance policy….Yes." Wow I guess the bitch will be bankrupt soon. My brother is fucking good but I have had an ace up my sleeve the entire time.

"Christian call Ros back and tell her not to buy anymore stock in Lincoln timbers."

"Elliot I need controlling interest and someone is sitting with 30% shares and they have refused to sell it to me for the past 3 years."

"Christian please listen to me. Grey construction is sitting with those 30% shares. I bought them for the same reason you are trying to buy them." He is looking at me with the biggest proudest smile on his face.

"Elliot you are a geniuses. Wow bro I didn't know you had it in you." He calls Ros and tells her to leave Lincoln timbers as is for now. Just then I glance at the clock and oh fuck I have completely forgotten about Ana. I have 4 missed calls from her from 2 hours ago. Fuck.

Christian

I am so fucking proud of Elliot at this point in my life. Not only did he try to protect me as a little kid but even now as we are both grown up he is still protecting me. I can't believe he has had the fucking shares I have been so desperately trying to buy. Just then Taylor walks in looking stressed.

"Sir we have a problem." Oh fuck now what?

"What is it Taylor?"

"Ms. Steele was released from hospital 2 hours ago and we don't know where she is. Luke can not find her either."

"What the fuck do you mean by you don't know where she is? Were the fuck was LUke?"

"Sir Luke was in a car crash on the way to collect her. He is ok but the car is totaled. Welch picked up the surveillance at the hospital and it clearly shows Elena picked Ms. Steele up and we do not know were she has taken her to." What the fuck is that bitch playing at? This makes me so angry. I warned her not to fuck with me. If there is a single hair damaged on either Ana or Nathan she will regret it.

"Christian this is all my fault she called me 4 times and I didn't hear my phone ring." I pull out my phone and call Elena but of course the bitch will not answer. Fuck I am a fool. I pull up Ana's number and at least it rings. I feel like time is fucking standing still.

"Hello."

"Ana I was so worried. Are you and the baby ok?"

"Oh hello Christian. Yes we are ok thank you." Why does she sound so put off? What the fuck did that bitch say to her?

"Ana where are you? Taylor said you were taken from the hospital."

"Yes, your friend Elena picked me up and took me home. But since I didn't have one it was a bit of a problem. She said you had to be out-of-town and don't want me around. She also explained your lifestyle to me and gave me all the reasons I am not right for you." I knew that bitch will get involved. I need to make Ana believe me about giving up the lifestyle.

"No Ana you can't believe everything she told you. I said no such thing. Ana she is a lying bitch and she is after me."

"Ok fair enough. Is it true you were with her because that is the feeling I got when she spoke about you two?"

"At some point a long time ago yes."

"You contracted submissive for a long time."

"Yes but I don't anymore."

"Christian it is ok I understand. I am not put off by what she told me. If I was being honest with myself I would say it is very interesting. I am intrigued. The thing that hurts the most is you sent her to tell me instead of being honest with me and telling me yourself."

"Ana you have to believe me I did not send her to you. I told you I wanted you for dinner and I was going to tell you everything. Did I not?"

"Yes I guess you did. Then why did she come and drive me out-of-town?"

"She what? Where are you I am coming to get you. She is a sick bitch that wants revenge on me. I cut her out of my life because she fucked me and my brother when we were only 15 years old Ana." Oh fuck I can hear her gasp so loud. I look at Elliot and realize I might have said too much. Maybe I should have not said that to her on the phone but fuck me I am desperate now.

"I am so sorry Christian. I did not know. I am in Portland with a friend. I do not want you to come and collect me. I will stay with Jose until I am to start with Grey Construction. In any case don't you think I am safer here?" Fuck she is right but who the fuck is Jose? If Elena thinks she won by sending Ana away she wont come after her again. This is actually a good plan.

"Ok Ana you stay with Jose and be safe. We will see you in 2 weeks time. I will get the flight plans from Elliot and collect you at the airport."

"Ok thank you Christian."

"Ana please give us a chance?"

"Christian I am so sorry I believed her. I was wrong. I will give us a chance. Will you wait for me till I get back?"

"Of course I will. See you soon. Bye Ana."

"Bye Christian."

"Taylor get Welch to pull up all he can on this Jose person Ana is staying with. The bitch told her I wanted her gone and drove her to Portland. I also want Luke to come and pick up a car and go down to watch over her."

"On it sir."

"Christian is Ana and the baby ok?"

"Elliot they are safe."

"Sir did you know that Anastasia's friend in no other than Katherine Kavanagh. Her father owns Kavanagh Media sir."

"Yes, I did know that Taylor but that means shit to me. I was chatting to her lawyer Mr Kelly and he informed me her parents legally divorced her because of the baby. They have no legal right to come after Nathan or Ana. Anastasia is Nathan's legal mother now and nothing can change that. However Taylor I want you to try to find out who is the baby's father. We don't want anyone making false claims against him.

"Yes, sir you are right. I will get on that."

Ana

I just got off the phone with Christian and I am over the moon. He wants me. I can't believe that pedophile. How dare she hurt Christian and Elliot like that. It makes me sick to think Nathan was in the car with her. I should have never believed her. I hope I never see her again because I may not be responsible for my actions. Ray taught me how to fight from a young age.

"Ana are you ok."

"Yes, Jose I am great. I am just tired. It's been a long and draining day."

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow to the storage units to sort out you and Kate's stuff?" Oh boy am I ready for that? I have to do this.

"Ok that would be great. Thank you."

"So tell me Ana who is this Christian that you are willing to give a chance to?"

"Oh Jose he is incredible. His name is Christian and I am going to be working for his brother Elliot Grey." I can see he is completely shocked but I don't stop talking.

"He came and visited me in the hospital and we had a good chat. When I get back we are going to dinner together and we will see were we go from there. Jose things with him just feel so right. I want us to work so bad and it seems like he wants it to." He pulls up a page on his laptop and turns it to me.

"Is this him Ana?"

"Yes how did you find his picture?" He shows me the article on Christian and I am sitting there speechless. Oh my I did not know. He is the CEO of GEH. He is the richest bachelor in Seattle and he wants me. This does not make any sense. Why me? I am a nobody. Just then a gossip blog pops up and I can't take my eyes of the screen.

_Trying to trap our billionaire!_

_My sources have confirmed that college student Anastasia Rose Steele mother of Nathan Steele was released today from Seattle Grace hospital. Our sources are saying that the 21 year old Portland student is claiming that Christian Grey CEO of GEH is the father of her baby. Is this little gold digger trying to trap Mr Grey or is their truth to these allegations? We were told Mr Grey had one of his business partners Elena Lincoln drive Ms. Steele out-of-town today to try to hide this scandal. Sources say she is staying with a boyfriend Jose Rodriguez. Who is Ms Steele and what does she want? The photos below shows Mr Grey and his security leaving the hospital earlier looking very pissed off then we see Mr Elliot Grey run out as well and later Ms. Steele with her little bundle getting into the car with Elena Lincoln owner of the beauty chain salons. Stay tuned for more on this story._

I am completely shocked. How did they get pictures of me or any information actually? All this is not true. Now what am I going to do? I have a very bad feeling Elena has a lot to do with this story. If they know I am here with Jose they are going to be looking for me soon. They mentioned he is my boyfriend. I need to get out of here and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian

Fuck I am so screwed, as we land in Portland Taylor shows me the gossip rag and I am furious. I know Elena leaked this information and guess what? I am going to play into her hand so I can support Ana with this. I know she done this to try to break Ana but she has another thing coming. She already tried to get Ana to hate me because I was a Dom but it backfired on her and Ana is actually very interested in learning a bit about that world and I am more than excited to teach her. We just got out of Charlie Tango with Elliot and Taylor because I know the paparazzi are going to be all over this. Taylor has also hired Ryan Benson to add to Ana's personal security because things are going to get bad. I text Welch to squash these allegations and try to find out who leaked the story. As we drive to this Jose guys house I call Ana.

"Hello."

"Ana did you see the gossip rag?"

"Christian I am so sorry. How could they say all those terrible things about me. It is just not true. What am I going to do now?" I can hear she is so stressed and crying over the phone.

"Listen to me. I am on my way to you now. Were going to sort this out."

"How Christian? I am so scared because they know where I am. I think I need to leave her."

"No, Ana listen to me we are going to have a press conference/memorial for your Friend Kate and we are going to show the world how wrong they are. We will tell them how all these accusations are false and how brave you are to be taking on your bet friends child. We will have 2 minutes of silence in Kate's memory. Then you and I are going to leave and have that dinner date we planed to have. So what do you say?" I am so trilled to hear her giggling on the phone. It's such a lovely sound.

"That is a brilliant idea Christian. Kate will love it but she begged me not to revile the baby is hers because she does not want her parents to get involved. This is why the baby is a Steele. She did always love the limelight. When will I see you?"

"Well baby will you open the front door for me please?" I hear her gasp on the other side of the door then footsteps.

Ana

Did I really hear him right? Instantly my heart rate picks up at the joy of seeing Christian I run and open the door. He is standing there looking sexy as hell. I throw myself into his arms and I am so overjoyed. This amazing man came all this was for me.

"Wow that is one hell of a greeting Anastasia."

"Oh I am so sorry Christian." I am so embarrassed when I see Elliot and Taylor I go beet red.

"Do not apologies baby. This was the best greeting I have ever had. Now can we come in?"

"Of course come on in." I lead them in and when Christian sees Jose sitting feeding Nathan I get to see what jealous Christian is like.

"Ana who the fuck is that?" Oh boy.

"Ah yes. Christian, Elliot and Taylor this is my friend Jose. He is a third year photography student here in Portland. We have known each other 2 years now." They all shake hands and I can tell Christian is still not happy. When I go over to the kitchen he follows me. In a low voice so nobody else hears he asks.

"So Ana is that your fuck buddy?" I am appalled he would ask me suck a personal and frankly rude question. I think my silence is making him think he is right because he is looking more angry. So I decide to put him out of his misery.

"Ok wait a minute. I don't know shit about you and visa versa. So Mr Grey don't you dare come in here and accuse me of things you know nothing about." I am angry at him.

"Ana I do know by the way that man looks at you he wants into your panties."

"Ok Christian I will let that one slide. Now listen up because I am going to only say this once. I have never in my 21 years of life had a fuck buddy. Yes you heard right. Little me is a virgin." I can't help laugh by the look on his face.

"Ana this is no times for games."

"Christian I am serious. I never had time to date and in any case there was nobody I wanted to share that with. Now you better apologies to me for been so rude and acting like an ass. That man over there opened his home to me because your friend dumped me here with no were to go."

"An Ass? Really? Fair enough I am sorry Ana. And I am grateful Jose kept you safe but it does not take away the fact that he wants into your panties." He sounds so funny I cant help but burst into laughter causing him to laugh to. Taylor explains to us what is going to happen tomorrow at GEH. We will address the press have the memorial service, then we will go spread the ashes and lastly go back to Escala for lunch prepared by Gail. This will give me time to unpack my stuff and settle Nathan into his new home. He did mention that the paparazzi are camped outside Christians home and this makes me nervous. So when he told me he hired me security I was trilled to here that. We packed up all my stuff into the SUV and was ready to leave.

"Jose thank you for having me at such short notice."

"Ana I am here for you any time baby girl. Remember if you need me for anything I am a call away."

"Yes I will. You are the best." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I can feel Christians eyes on me.

"Ana don't forget you promised to come to my art show in 3 months time."

"Of course I will never forget but you will have to remind me closer to the time. Maybe Christian will go with me?" I glance at him and he nods a yes making me smile. He can act like a pouting 5-year-old. It is just so funny. We drive off and I am confused when we pull up to a small airport.

"Christian what are we doing here?"

"Going home baby. You did not think I drove here did you?"

"Well, yes I did actually." Making the 3 of them laugh. Oh boy I have a lot to learn about this man. I am so out of my element here. I cant get on that chopper and I think my face says it all.

"Ana are you ok?" I can hear the concern in Christians voice but I cant look at him. I seem to have lost my voice and shake my head no. I slowly back away from them not taking my eyes off the beast sitting on the tar mac. It is identical to the one from years before. The next thing i know is the world around me spins and everything blacks out.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologies for the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Thank you Guest reader Annie for bringing to my attention that I miraculously brought Ray back to life after the background check states his dead. Sorry about the mistake and yes Ray is dead in this story. **

Luke

I Just got word from Taylor that they have arrived at the boss's place. I am not sure what happened but they ended up driving back instead of using Charlie Tango. We have been briefed on the situation and now our main job is to keep the boss's lady and her kid safe. I know there was a fuck up at the hospital and I almost lost my job for it. It was not my fault I was in an accident but I should have made other plans. We got the background check on her so we know what we are dealing with now. When I arrived this evening I was amazed at the amount of pap's waiting to get a glimpse of them. The elevator opens and I am stuck to my spot. I can't take my eyes off her, she is absolutely stunning. Fuck I know this is against the rules but fuck I am only human. The boss is one lucky bastard. It's going to be a pleasure being around her all day.

"Luke this is Ms. Steele. You will be her no 1 in charge." Taylor says and I am pleased with that.

"Ms. Steele this is Luke sawyer." Then the little lady speaks and shocks us all.

"JT enough of the Ms. Steele crap. I am going to say this once so you all better listen. If nobody can address me by my name which is Ana incase you didn't know Luke. Then nobody is to address me. Do I make myself clear?" Then the boss speaks.

"Ana they will address you by Ms. Steel because it is professional." Fuck he can be an idiot sometimes. Everyone is waiting for the lid to blow.

"Ok Mr Grey have it your way. Elliot would you please show me to my apartment. I am done here. Thank you Luke and Ryan you may stay her with your boss. I no longer need your protection." And she turns around grabs her things and presses the elevator button. We don't dare say a word. We are standing there staring at her and Taylor looks like he is going to fucking laugh. The boss looks like he is going to die. I know he does not know what to do with this situation. Nobody has ever stood up to him like this.

Elliot

When Ana saw Charlie Tango she totally freaked out. If it was not for Taylor's fast reflexes she would have dropped Nathan when she passed out. What the fuck could have happened to her for her to react like this?

"Taylor what the fuck?" Christian screams.

"Sir there is no way we can transport her on Charlie Tango. Something has spooked her and until we find out what it is we will be safer using the SUV."

"Ok. Load everything I will carry Ms. Steele. Get Welch on the line to look into it?"

"Bab idea sir." I agree with Taylor but keep my comment to myself. I take Nathan from Taylor and make my way to the SUV.

"Excuse me?" I can still hear Christian trying to figure this one out. He is brilliant at business but as dumb as a rock with dealing with personal problems. If you can't order it around or pay for it he is lost.

"Sir ask her first why she reacted the way she did. Do not go behind her back. She has a right to explain her story first."

"Fair enough. I will wait." We all get into the SUV and make our way to Seattle. Ana come to and does not say a word. She refuses to talk about it which makes Christian even more irritable, this was the worst trip of my life.

Christian

The trip was a fucking nightmare. I still don't have a single answer as to why she passed out at the sight of Charlie tango.

We are now standing at the elevators and this woman is so fucking stubborn. What the fuck is she trying to prove? Does she not realize these people are our staff? Now that I think of it she has never had to deal with anything like this and if I want to keep her happy and safe I am going to have to keep her comfortable.

"Ana wait. Please don't go. If you want them to call you Ana that is up to you. But please stay for dinner?" By the smile on her face I know she is overjoyed. I hear Elliot chuckle and I know I am fucked.

"Ok fine if you insist." She is so fucking smart. I can't help but smile and shake my head. Oh boy what have I got myself into?

"Wow bro I love this little lady already."

"Fuck of Elliot. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Would I ever turn down a free meal?"

"Never."

"By the way Ana you are my fucking hero. I don't think anyone has ever stood up to my little bro before." Elliot says to her while laughing.

Ana

The dinner with Elliot and Christian was ok. I am so not used to eating fancy food like this. I would have preferred a simple burger and chips. I still can't get the sight of the helicopter out of my mind. It was such a long time ago but the memories and dreams make it feel like yesterday. I push it aside once more and try to enjoy myself. Taylor has a wonderful Fiancé and I cant wait to get to know her better.

We are now at my new apartment and I am blown away. It is huge. I can't live in something so big by myself. I feel so lost and afraid.

"Christian this is to much. Is there nothing smaller for me. I can't live in this big place by myself." I cant tell them I have a fear of being alone because of what happened with Carla's 3rd husband.

Elliot

Something is up with Ana. As soon as she saw the apartment she started to panic. Something has spooked her and she is not telling us. What the fuck has this women being through? She keeps saying she can't live here alone. I glance at Taylor and I know he knows something.

"Ana would you like it if I stayed here with you till you are all settled in. Don't forget you also have Ryan and Luke here." I can see she relaxes a bit but is still spooked. All she does is nod a yes but she is literally searching every inch of this place and opening all the doors. Now that I think about it all the doors at the hospital were left open and her friend didn't have any doors on the inside of his apartment. Was that to accommodate Ana?

"Elliot can I ask you to please remove all the doors in the house?" Wow what do I say to that? I just got my answer. I look over to Christian and I can tell he has picked up on the problem. Ana is not looking at any of us.

"Ana since you have security and you need a bit of privacy can I just remove all the locks that way the doors can't lock but you will still have a little privacy?" She thinks about it a little then shakes her head yes. What ever happened to this little lady sure messed her up?

Taylor

This has definitely something to do with the Morton fucker. I can see the boss is barely holding on to his anger. I am jut as angry but need to keep it cool. I am going to find out what happened to her and so help me when I find that son of a bitch that hurt her. I walk up to her and she is slightly shaking. I touch her shoulder and she screams causing the baby to wake up. She runs to get him and I stop her. I get Ryan to escort him up to Gail till she settles down. I know Gail has being dying to spend some alone time with him. I take Ana away from everyone so we can talk.

"Ana are you ok?"

"No, Taylor I am so scared. This place has so many places for me to get locked in. How am I going to stay safe here? I cant do this." And the little lady breaks down on my shoulder. I glance at the boss and he has pain written all over his face. I know they heard what she said. Elliot and Luke are already taken off all the locks in the apartment. When she pulls herself together she walks into the babies room to check things out and the boss comes to me.

"Taylor what the fuck was that?" I knew the boss would be angry. Elliot and Luke come to me to so I can tell them about the little I know.

"Not to sure boss but I do know Ana's mom is one fucked up bitch. She has been married 4 times. Something happened with husband no 3 and Ana and since then she went to live with her step dad Ray. He never did say what happened to her. He always blamed himself for not keeping her safe. So I think it has something to do with that sir."

"Find out everything you can on that bastard. He will pay for what he done to her."

"Yes sir I am already on it."

"Elliot I will stay with Anastasia tonight so don't worry."

"Ok that's cool because I have to be at the office early tomorrow morning we have a delivery coming in before 5."

"Ok but before you go let me ask her first." The boss walks off to find Ana and I send a text to Welch. I know if she was a minor the records might be sealed. Ray was the only one who could have told us what happened when Ana was a kid but unfortunately he is no longer around. Maybe there is clues amongst his stuff if Ana still has it. I will try and see what I can find. i regret not keeping in contact with Ana. There is no way she can live in fear like this. Its not healthy for her or the baby.


End file.
